bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Unbridled Power: Team Kurosaki vs Team Heart
Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki was frowning, his younger sister standing close to him. Being in a stadium full of cheering spectators did not suit him at all. And here he was accompanied by people, most of which he'd be ignoring if he could. The first woman, a blonde by the name of Seikai Joshin, was standing next to the stadium wall. She appeared to be sleeping, but it was clear by the killing intent she was radiating that she was very much awake. Then, a younger looking woman with long, dark blue hair, was looking around the stadium at the mix of spectators, Shinigami and Demon-alike. And Ryuka Injiki seemed to be sharpening his sword, preparing for his bout in the ring. Ahatake's frown deepened. "When will the other team get here?" Hikari chuckled. "Ahatake-san, be patient, they'll get here when they do. If you recall, we were late as well." Ahatake said nothing, though the young woman was right. Cero! A pitch black energy beam headed towards Ahatake. A pretty familiar reiatsu can be felt, along with several unknown ones. "Long time no see, hollow-scum." greeted Margin. With him, Zen, Yuki, Ciel, and Yuzuru are watching from the back. "I'm quite sure that suddenly attacking the other team outside the stadium is against the rules Margin..." stated Yuzuru looking at the other team. Ahatake chuckled. "'Bout damn time you lot got here!" He called out, completely brushing off the attack Margin had fired at him. "Can we get this show on the road?" "Then, shall we?" Margin grabbed Yuzuru and threw him in the middle. "You first." he said as he laughed. "The hell was that for?" asked Yuzuru as he gently landed on the stadium. Akiko's eyes lit the moment she saw Yuzuru. "I wanna fight her!" She said, stepping away from Ahatake. "Onii-chan, lemme go first!" Ahatake chuckled. "Alright you go first. My target in this bout is Margin anyway." Akiko vs Yuzuru Akiko to her step into the ring, becking Yuzuru her way. "I guess I got lucky...since I get to fight someone so beautiful" mused Yuzuru as he swung his sword, allowing the sheath to fly out and gently land against the wall next to his teammates. As Yuzuru walked into the ring, Koyuki's voice rang out! "Is everyone in the audience ready?!" She called out over the crowd. "In this corner we have Yuzuru Akiraka from Team Heart! And in this corner we have Akiko Ichimaru from Team Kurosaki! LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" Akiko smiled, drawing her Zanpakuto. "It's not everyday I get to fight a cute girl." She said smiling in Yuzuru's direction. "Oh come on not this again...I am a guy..." he said in a depressed voice, he was hit on by alot of people who made the same mistake (mostly guys) before the tournament started. "But anyway, ladies first." he said in a more confident voice as he settled in a defensive stance. "You're a boy?" Akiko's eyes widened. "Well isn't that a pleasant surprise." She extended a hand and wordlessly fired a massive Sōkatsui spell in the boy's direction. "How in the world is that a pleasant surprise?" he questioned as he kicked into shunpo and reappeared above her with the stadium lights glowing behind him and he slashed downwards. "Never met a boy as cute as you before." She said simply, shooting a Shakkahō fireball at Yuzuru. He sighed as he cut the fireball in half and said "Like I haven't heard that before.". He then fired his own Shakkahō towards Akiko and used shunpo again to get to the side of her to fire off a Sōkatsui while she was distracted by the first attack. "Reverse order?" She asked, laughing. "Danku." She said, and both spells were blocked by the barrier that was summoned. "Tenran." She uttered the spell's name and sent a tornado blast of wind Yuzuru's way. "Oh come on, a Kidō user that thinks I look like a girl...all you need is to spontaneously hug me out of nowhere and you would be a copy of my sister..." he said as he got out of the way of the attack. He then raised his left arm and pointed towards her and muttered "Byakurai". Akiko dodged cheerfully, breaking into a Shunpo and appearing in front of Yuzuru. Then she did something very surprising. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him so his face was buried in her breasts. "OK, scratch that, you are exactly ''like my sister." said Yuzuru as he pushed her back, his face was completely red from the unnecessary contact. "If you live through this tournament, I'll introduce her to you...I bet you two would get along." he muttered as he dashed towards her with his sword and slashed downwards. Akiko smiled as she made little effort to dodge, the blade cutting into her. "Alright. I'd love to meet your sister." She said, pushing his blade out of her cut shoulder and jumping back. She smiled again as she waved a hand over her shoulder and drew out some of the blood. It began to float above her hand. Ahatake sighed. "Looks like we get to see her creepy power." "''What the hell? Is that blood manipulation?...she hasn't released her zanpakuto yet...so what is this?" Yuzuru thought as he looked at what she was doing. He then fired off another Byakurai to try to throw her off her concentration as he dashed towards her again. Moving swiftly, Akiko dodged the Byakurai bolt and shot the blood at Yuzuru like a whip, aiming for his feet. "Wow, that's an interesting ability you have there." he said as he jumped to the side to avoid her attack. Afterwards, he said "Dance with beauty and grace...Aohime." as he twirled his sword in a series of elegant movements. The katana then glowed and elongated into a longsword with a sapphire jewel embedded into the center of the guard. "Shikai already?" Akiko asked. "Alright then, if you wanna power up!" She placed a hand over her face and donned her Hollow mask. "I'll play with you a little while." She said in the dual voice of herself and her Hollow. She began forming strange hand seals, and her hands began to glow green. She slammed her hands together and a green rectangles shot at Yuzuru from the above, left, and right. If it hit, it would not be a complete cage due to missing the bottom link, but it couldn't be helped since they weren't floating. "Oh great, she's a Vizard too..." he mumbled as his eyes hollowfied. With the slight hollowfication he used the increased speed to dodge the odd spell she tried to use on him. "Seinaru Hane no Nagare" he said as he used shunpo to get behind her and slashed downwards with a long black glowing feather engulfing his blade. She turned, swinging her hand to catch the feather, and frowned under her mask. "You dodged my cage? You're not much fun." She opened her mouth and fired a pink Cero at the boy. He quickly shifted his position to the right to dodge the incoming cero and said "Sorry but I don't really feel like being caged right now.". Then suddenly a golden sword shot at her from behind and another fell from the sky flying straight towards her. Again, Akiko did not make an effort to dodge being pierced, merely ripping the blades out and jumping back. "You aren't making it easy to play. So I guess I should release too." She began to twirl her sword in a circular fashion. "Die in vain, Hitokage." Her sword did not change form as she uttered the command. In fact, it gave no indication that the command had even worked. "She deliberately took another hit... I wonder if it has something to do with her blood control or is it to use her shikai." thought Yuzuru as he watched. He then sent the two swords after her again to see what she will do. Akiko used the blood whip she had used earlier to deflect the swords that came her way, and then poured some of her blood onto her blade and it began to soak over it. Raising her blade into the air, energy poured upward from it and took the shape of her Hollow Mask. "Okay...the correct answer is both..." he thought as he watched his attack fail. "Well that's nice, you can manipulate your blood normally and that zanpakuto of yours takes your blood as payment to do things...am I right?" he asked as he sent the two swords after her once more, though a third fell out of the sky towards her. The energy that was around her sword spiked and deflected the swords. "You're pretty smart. That's exactly what it does."' She swung her blade down. '"Aka Chiwan."' The giant mass of energy that looked like her mask shot forward at Yuzuru, it's "mouth" opened as if to bite.' "Sankenshu" he muttered as he materialized three swords in front of him to form the triangular barrier to block the attack. The mask shaped energy blast collided with the barrier, and it's jaws closed down on it. Akiko grunted as she applied more energy to the barrier trying to break through. While Akiko was focused on the attack to trying to break through his barrier, Yuzuru kicked into shunpo and reappeared behind her to slash downwards with another Seinaru Hane no Nagare. The blade cut into her shoulder, and she winced, instinctively swinging her arm around to retaliate, her hand aimed a Yuzuru's face. Surprised by the sudden hit swing of her arm, the back of her hand connected with his face and knocked him back quite a distance. When he got up, there was a large red mark on his cheek. All of the golden swords returned to him for a grand total of six floating around him defensively. He then sent three of the swords to attack Akiko, one flying straight towards her head on, another from above with the lights shining behind it making it difficult to see, and one from behind. Akiko formed hand seals again and crossed her hands, forming barriers around each of the swords. Snapping her fingers, the swords broke in half. She then fired a Byakurai bolt at Yuzuru. He made a quick step to his left to avoid the lightning bolt. Then, he materialized three new swords to replace the ones that were destroyed. Afterwards he sent four swords towards Akiko, this time three in a triangular shape around her and one above her. He then said "Shikensu" and a triangular pyramid shaped barrier began to form around her. Similar to how the boy had evaded her cage earlier, she vanished with a Shunpo, escaping from the barrier before it could fully form. She removed her mask, she figured she'd need it later. "We seem to be almost even." She said, twirling her Katana. "You're pretty good Yuzuru-kun." "Yeah...'even'...though I am not wearing a hollow mask like you..." he commented as his eyes reverted back to it's normal gray and the swords shifted to it's beautiful blue once more. This time he materialized another sword sent all seven of the swords towards her from multiple directions. Yuzuru himself disappeared with the use of shunpo. Akiko formed her seals again, once again formed barriers around each sword. Snapping her fingers, they broke. She vanished with Shunpo and appeared next to Yuzuru, grabbing him by the arm and throwing him outta the ring. "HE'S OUT!" Koyuki cried. "We begin the count! 1.." "Ah crap the ten count!" he thought as he got up and rushed back in. He formed the seven swords once more and muttered "Sankenshu" as not one but two blue triangular barriers flew towards her. Koyuki had only gotten to three by the time he got back into the ring, and stopped her count as the fight resumed. Akiko frowned. She had been hoping that would have done it. She jumped into the air, avoiding the barriers and began to form seals. As she did, glowing lines formed in a square fashion around Yuzuru. She kept forming until energy spead from them, beginning to cover up the exists. Yuzuru used shunpo to get out of it before it completely closed by using the blue sword that was with him to hold the gap open. He then instructed the two barriers to fly towards Akiko once more but this time, once they were close enough, the two barriers shattered and shot at her from six directions. Lifting as much blood from the ground and from her wounds as was possible, Akiko turned it into a liquid flail and swung it around, knocking away the oncoming barriers fragments. Then she spoke. "Yuzuru-kun?" "What is it Akiko?" responded Yuzuru with a curious look on his face. "Have you ever wondered if there are other dimensions besides the basic four that we know about?" She asked slyly. "No, not really...though I'd love to discuss this after our fight." he replied. "Sekienton" he shouted as smoke covered the arena and suddenly thousands of blue blades rained down on where Akiko is and the general area surrounding her. "Oh crap!" Akiko thought as she saw the swords. Her thoughts however, were focused more on the smoke. She erected barriers around her skull and others vitals, guaranteeing the swords would not kill her, and then used Tenran to blow the smokescreen away as many of the thousand swords pierced her body. Before the Tenran can fully blow away the smoke, Yuzuru said "Ken no Sekai" and the entire arena was covered by multiple blue triangular shields forming one gigantic dome that the people outside cannot see inside. Inside the dome, Yuzuru's reiatsu permeated the entire interior, effectively hiding his position. Scattered on the ground was hundreds of triangular pyramid shaped barriers and in the air were thousands of swords. Yuzuru himself was nowhere to be seen. The swords began to fall towards Akiko once more. Akiko put both her hands in front of her and formed a compressed ball of energy. She smiled and spoke to Yuzuru even though she could not see him. "Yuzuru-kun, you really shouldn't have interrupted me during my discussion about dimensions. Now you're going to pay for it." The barrier;s that were protecting her vitals spread all around in an attempt to block the blades the rained down on her. She launched the ball into the air and it broke through the barrier's roof, breaking through the tournament ceiling. Ahatake recognized it immediately. This would not be pretty. The ball floated above the stadium, circling and spinning, making a whirring noise. "'What the hell is that?" asked Yuzuru, whose dual voice echoed throughout the entire dome. The blue domed barrier shifted to a golden yellow, filling it with more hollowlike reiatsu even more than what he previously released. More golden swords rained down on Akiko. Akiko grinned as the orb expanded to huge proportions and began to suck in everything under it...spectators included. "You can surrender." Akiko said as the barrier began to disintegrate as the gigantic orb portal started to suck it in. "If you do I will close the portal. If not...you'll be trapped in another dimension." "You're bluffing, an attack of this scale will consume even the one who cast it." He said trying to bide for time to find some way get out of this inescapable situation. "I know." Akiko replied, grinning. "Who said I wasn't willing to go down with you? I didn't come here to lose, but I'll settle for a draw!" The portal began to edge closer and most of the people by then had fled, not wanting to get sucked in. Even the combatants respective team members had jumped back to get away from the portal. Ryuka had long since moved the referee away from the portal. "Fine then, a draw it is." said Yuzuru who reverted back to his Shikai as a sign of good faith. Akiko grinned and turned to face Ahatake. "Onii-chan, this is it for me today." She said as the portal inched closer. Ahatake chuckled again. "Well make sure you get out of there fast. We're gonna need you when we make it to round 2." "Alright. I'm looking forward to this though. Me and Yuzuru-kun alone in a seperate dimension." She giggled. "This is going to be fun." "Oh you have got to be kidding me." said Yuzuru shocked that she was willing to fly into the dimension. "You better help me get those survivers back out though..." he grumbled. Akiko chuckled. "Forget them. I have other plans for you.." She said as the portal crashed into the stadium and enveloped them both, dragging them into Akiko's strange dimension. As they were sucked in, the portal shrunk and shrunk until it existed no longer. Koyuki stepped back into the now very destroyed ring and the spectators who had escaped the dimension were filing back in too. She cleared her throat. "Akiko Ichimaru vs Yuzuru Akiraka ends in a draw as both competitors are out of bounds!" Ahatake sighed. "I pity the Yuzuru boy..." Ahatake vs Margin Margin smirked and yawned as he stretch out his arms. "I know that Yuzuru-guy is no good so I better win this one.* He then glared at Ahatake, signaling him that its their turn. Ahatake chuckled. "I've been waiting for this." He said, jumping into the ring. As Margin entered the ring, Koyuki called out again. "Ahatake Kurosaki in this corner! Margin Heart in that corner! BEGIN!" Ahatake drew the Kodachi at his side. "So Margin. We meet again after all that time." "Sorry." Margin disappeared from Ahatake's eyes, only to reappear with his hand on Ahatake's face. "But, I don't like chit chats that much." He then started charging a cero while still holding his face. Ahatake ripped his hand from his face and jumped back. "Wow, you're no fun." He said, pointing his finger at Margin like a young child pretending to shoot a gun. "Cero." A massive beam of red energy shot from his finger in Margin's direction. "Now where playing?" Margin copied what Ahatake did and grinned while doing it. "Bang! Bang!" Only no cero came from his finger, but a cero did came from behind Ahatake, aiming to burn his back. Ahatake extended his hand behind him, firing another Cero to counter Margin's. However, since Margin had made no earlier effort to dodge his first Cero, it collided with him. As the smoke made by the explosion caused by Ahatake's cero faded, no Margin appeared but a bundle of chains were laying on the floor. "Your wide open" Margin said as he pointed a blade at Ahatake's throat. Ahatake jumped back, the blade missing, but just barely. He frowned. Margin had replaced himself with chains. That was new. He drew his Wakizashi and charged in, swinging the Kodaichi to attack Margin. Coating his hand with his monstrous reiatsu, Margin was able to block the attack bare handed. He grabbed the blade and assaulted with a quick cero. Ahatake pushed off from Margin with a kick, ripping the blade out of the man's hand, and ducking, the Cero flying over his head. He extended his hand and launched a blast of Dan attacks, similar to a Bala. With his quick reflexes, Margin managed to dodge most Dan blasts but one hit although he didn't care much, ignoring the wound on his shoulder. Quickly, he jumped in mid-air and landed behind Ahatake, almost invisible wires followed, aiming to bind Ahatake's limbs. Ahatake jumped into the air, dodging Margin's wires. Gripping the Kodachi, he placed it over his back, and uttered it's release command. "Sever...RAIKA!" He cried, and it changed from a standard Kodachi to a white longsword with a hook at the end and curved shell-like pipes that form the hilt. Upon transformation, flames emitted from the pipes. Margin sighed at the sight of Ahatake's release. He then held on his chains and started pulling some kind of blue flame that rests inside of it. "Come then.." "No need." Ahatake said, as he swung his blade and massive fireballs shot from it at Margin. "I'm more of a distance fighter." As the fireballs came nearer to Margin, its color started to become blue and stopped. The fireballs then went back to its original owner. Ahatake frowned. Sending his fire back at him? Using fire against Ahatake at all was pointless to the point of being laughable. The flames hit Ahatake, but did no damage whatsoever. Ahatake grinned and swung Raika again, sending larger and faster fireballs at Margin. As he saw Ahatake's ability, Margin started laugh. He knows using his inner flames were useless so he just put it on his chains again. Walls of chains shielded Margin from the attack at the same time he sent vast number of his chains towards Ahatake, chains that cannot be broken by normal means. Ahatake rocketed towards the ground, annoyed with Margin's repeated use of chains. Ahatake slammed his blade into the area and, large fissures began to crack into the ground as fire erupted from it, not only forming a shield around Ahatake, but the fissure's spread around the area, flames erupting around Margin as well. Margn jumped, with chains following his movements and at the same time protecting him from harm. The heat was not a problem as Margin us used to this kind of heat, or even something hotter. Although he was safe from most attacks, he was getting frustrated on how to attack Ahatake. An idea the popped up on his mind as he let chains also burst from the ground where Ahatake is standing, covering every angle that Ahatake might use to escape. Ahatake scowled and manipulated the flames to surround him and heat up, and they began to melt the chains. Margin grinned, smiling about the idea that melting his chains would stop it. The melted chains were still under his control and Margin used it to attack Ahatake again, the melted chains gained the appearance of some huge wave of water heading towards Ahatake. The flames Ahatake was producing ceased and he jumped into the air, floating just outside of the stadium, in the hole Akiko had created earlier. He placed a hand to his face and donned his Hollow Mask. Then he mercilessly let loose a barrage of Cero blasts upon Margin and even the ring itself. As Ahatake was looking down, Margin knows he wouldn't notice he just followed him up. There he fired his own cero behind Ahatake's head at point-blank rage. Margin's own eyes were hollowfied, he lost his grin, seriousness is getting in to him. The Cero collided with Ahatake and pushed him back, but Ahatake grabbed onto the man's arm and hurled him back down into the stadium. "DIE ON IMPACT!" He cried, watching Margin fall. Margin stared at Ahatake, in the last second, he used his chain to grab Ahatake's leg, aiming to pull him and make him smash on the ground. "Ain't gonna die, I have a date later on." "if it's up to me, you won't be getting to it in one piece." Ahatake said, twirling Raika and slashing it down, cutting the chains before he smashed down and returning to a safe spot high in the air. He cupped his hands at his sides and a red orb began to form. "CERO!" He cried, firing a massive beam of red energy down upon Margin. Margin's hollowfied reiatsu was leaking all over the place, crushing small fragments of the ring. With his bare-hand, he hurled the cero from Ahatake away. "I have had enough, Ahatake." Margin has left some chains links on the air which later encircles Ahatake and in a flash all the links rushed towards Ahatake. "You've had enough? How ironic." He sheathed Raika and it returned to it's normal Kodachi form. He raised the Wakizashi. "So have I. Enlighten him, Tentōkūshi." The sword did not change, but five barriers erupted around Ahatake, and the moment the chains collided with them, they began to break down and disintegrate. "Margin." Ahatake hissed, descending slowly until he was floating above the ring just barely. "It's over for you." He swung his Wakizashi down. " Mukei Hachō." He uttered the attack's name and it shot out of his five barriers and at Margin. Margin didn't reply but instead raised both of his hands and started charging two fully powered ceros. Trying to fight Ahatake's own attack with his own, Margin hands were being lacerated by the force but he applied a lot of his hollowfied reiatsu. "Not yet, Ahatake." Ahatake smirked under his mask and opened his mouth, firing his own Cero at Margin, on top of the Mukei Hachō that was still slashing with him. Margin's ceros were being overpowered, only Ahatake could have done that. It was not looking good for Margin but he just doesn't know how to give up. He just dodged Ahatake's attack and moved up. He breathing heavily but never did he wanted to lose to Ahatake. Not gonna lose.... ''He thought to himself. Ahatake sighed. '"Margin it really is over for you. I won't even need my full power to end this."' He fired a Dan blast at Margin. Margin did not say anything, he was silent, has he already admitted defeat? He let the Dan blast connect, but as the smoke fade, he appeared unfazed by the attack. '"Are you mocking me?" His voice was different, not the usual Margin we hear everyday. He was ready at any attack Ahatake may give. '''"If you want to defeat me, atleast knock me out." Ahatake decided to tempt him. "Try and break my barrier Margin. Punch it." Margin smirked, he knows Ahatake is trying to make him do something stupid, so instead he surrounded Ahatake and his barrier with his chains, he moved the chains and dragged Ahatake out of the ring, He then said BANKAI, Margin's blade emitted some kind of glow around the area. More chains erupted from the ground, even that from the air, chains appeared, wrapping around Ahatake with his barrier. Margin hoped for a ring out. The chain's however, began to disintegrate on contact with Ahatake's barriers, and the demonic smile his mask wore signified Ahatake's mood at the moment. He was confident. He knew he could win this. He held up his blade. "Ikikōsa." His blade shattered into numerous pieces and those pieces caught flame. Ahatake began to shape them, until they took the form of a giant wave. The wave of flame charged at Margin and crashed down. Margin covered himself with more chains, he was pretty confident that the attack won't get him. The attack, however, DID get him, crashing through his chains and onto the man's flesh. "Give it up Margin." "Why should I give up? As long as I can still stand and fight....there's no giving up." 'The ''Margin burned by the attack literally exploded leaving chains behind. '"I have no plan on giving up, especially to someone like you, Ahatake." ' Ahatake scowled, and whipped his hilt in Margin's direction, the flames rushing after him. Margin was running like hell in a pretty comedic fashion. This flames just won't disappear does it? ''He thought to himself as an idea came to his mind. Margin went directly to the barrier with the flames still following him, as he was about to hit the barrier, he jumped high to avoid crashing, hoping that the fire will be destroy the barrier. In surprise, Ahatake's first barrier shattered. ''"What the..? I-impossible!" '"Ahatake, what is this? Some kind of game?" '''Margin is getting pretty annoyed with the fact that his like a entertainer inside a box. Ahatake scowled. This man had actually passed the first test. He hadn't expected anyone aside from Seireitou to be capable of passing any of them. '"Yushikōsa." Ahatake muttered and his barrier was covered in a dense pool of energy, making him impossible to be seen by anyone. As this occured, a solid clone of Ahatake appeared outside the barrier, mask and all. "'About bloody time..'" Several scratches could be seen in Margin's body, any normal human would have collapse but not him. Margin raised his hand and fired a cero that went directly at Ahatake. The Cero pierced Ahatake's heart, and he went down. Margin was shocked that Ahatake didn't move, that was a little fast. He knew something was wierd, why didn't he move? The Ahatake that was killed faded, and two new Ahatake's replaced it. They drew their swords, and began to charge at Margin. Before they could get neared to Margin, chains started encircling them, compressing each and every second. Still, Margin was thinking what is going on, clones appearing from nowhere is a little bit unexpected for him. As the clones were killed, four more replaced them and launched their attack. After seeing more clones, Margin had atleast got the idea of Ahatake's ability. He scratched his head out of annoyance and shouted out loud. "VERY CLEVER AHATAKE!!!" ''And he even has the ability to double the clones that i have killed, really...WHY MATH?!! ''